Scream Your Lungs Out
by mrtysh
Summary: "That's good… because I want to make you lose your silent, tough side and scream your lungs out." -GrimmUlqui, Yaoi, lemon, AU/AR.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't have any affiliation with Bleach… If I did, things would get pretty raunchy, pretty fast (A lot more "Blow Me" moments xP)**

**A/N: GRIMMULQUI! :3 Ah, nevertheless. I enjoyed this one; a gift for Dani!**

**WARNING: Seme Grimmjow, Uke Ulquiorra, Yaoi, Lemon, AU/AR.**

**

* * *

**

**Scream Your Lungs Out**

_By Mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

"How'd your day go, Ulqui?" Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez walked into the quiet room boisterously, all the while disturbing the peace of the aforementioned inhabitant.

"Grimmjow, must you continually address me with such an inferior hypocorism?" Ulquiorra Schiffer frowned distastefully, setting his History book down. With Grimmjow in the room, any form of comprehensible studying was next to impossible to manage.

"Would ya speak fucking English for once, damn it!" the blue-haired man exclaimed belligerently, sitting down on his bed across from Ulquiorra.

"It is not my inconvenience, Grimmjow. Perhaps you could learn to properly atone to the language." Ulquiorra stood from his bed, obtaining a sudden need to shower. He would be wrong not to acquiesce to his bodily needs, of course.

Staying silent, Grimmjow fell back against his pillows, grabbing a Language Arts textbook to study from. Flipping it open to a random chapter about the structure of words and their etymologies, he began to read.

A minute later, the closing of the bathroom door roused him, interrupting his concentration. Looking back to the book, Grimmjow really tried to focus on the grouping of diphthongs, but to no avail. Soon, his mind wandered off as his gaze moved about their dormitory room. The drab white walls had little to decorate them; Ulquiorra had two depressing, dark-toned paintings above the headboard of his bed. Two single-occupant beds with dark brown bed-clothing were separated by a double-unit nightstand, an off-white lamp perched atop it. In the corner opposite Grimmjow, a desk stood with a shared computer and general supplies like pens and paper. A split set of eight drawers resided relatively near the desk, the right side belonging to Grimmjow and the left to Ulquiorra, for anything not contained in the small closet across the bathroom.

All in all, the room, bland as it may be, was home to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Many memories were held here, and it was special to the both of them. Pondering silently, Grimmjow remembered when they had met and the unfortunate rough beginning they had endured. Unfortunately, for the first few months of being acquainted, the two men did _not _agree with each other one bit. They squabbled and insulted each other in the harshest of ways.

Shortly after the two had finally come to terms with the unavoidable fact that they were stuck with each other, Ulquiorra began to tolerate Grimmjow. He had promoted his blue-haired roommate from "worthless trash" to "Grimmjow," even. The quarreling became mere indifference on his behalf; his tone of voice changing from one of scorn and hatred to one of no emotion whatsoever.

Through Grimmjow's eyes, however, Ulquiorra was like a pet. Allegedly, he seemed similar to a long, lanky white cat with pure, emerald eyes; minding his own and remaining independent. When the dim, saddened eyes peered up in their special way at him, they had a severe effect on his conscience, as if Ulquiorra wanted to confide in him with something his life depended on. He would look back with his frigid blue eyes, trying diligently to read into the gaze before him. If it weren't for his self-preservation, Grimmjow would surely melt under the pressure of Ulquiorra's undivided attention.

The moment he found his way through the visual maze, a new sort of…_craving _impaled him. Grimmjow encountered a foreign desire that he had never felt in the presence of any male, and never as strong with a female… He wanted to make those mentally harmed eyes stare up at him and demand his attention. He wanted to make Ulquiorra's thin frame shudder and succumb to the passionately insistent throes of intensified pleasure. He wanted to dominate the entire being.

Grimmjow sighed aloud. _God damn it, Ulquiorra…_ The book now abandoned, he stood from his bed and paced about the room listlessly. Bringing a hand up to rub his temples, he inhaled deeply in an attempt to control his wildly scattered thoughts. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't just approach the bastard and tell him all this; Ulquiorra would think Grimmjow had lost his right mind, if he had one to begin with. No, he would have to bide his time carefully. There's always a time and a place for everything…

Sighing exasperatedly again, Grimmjow made his way to the desk chair and sat comfortably, closing his eyes and running a hand through his blue hair. Breathing deeply and with concentration a few more times, he really thought he was completely under control from his irrational inner instability.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and revealed Ulquiorra in nothing but a pristine white towel, minuscule droplets of water careening down his lithe figure, raven hair stuck to his face. A content sigh escaped him as he strolled nonchalantly past Grimmjow to his set of drawers as if all was fine and dandy.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow muttered incoherently, blinking a time or two without conscience of it. The male shifted his attention to Grimmjow, raising his left eyebrow a hair's width in brief misunderstanding.

_Oh shit, he heard me…_ Grimmjow stared back into the prying glare with as little emotion as possible.

"Does your insistent gawking pertain to my conspicuous absence of garments of some sort? If that may be, please note that I, in correlation with the rest of the human culture, tend to be forgetful at times, albeit how rare those times might be. If no, then please take care to guard your expression…" Ulquiorra stared silently at him for a moment before turning back to the contents of his drawers.

Unable to find any sensible words to communicate with, Grimmjow admired his roommate's body in awe. He had never seen such perfect muscles, and he had seen many muscles in his years with the male population. Ulquiorra's pale skin begged to be kissed, licked, bitten; while his hips demanded the attention of large, deft hands… They looked as if they could move very swiftly if provoked…

Tentatively, Grimmjow rose from the chair and cautiously made his way toward Ulquiorra. The instant he was within an arm's reach of his objective, the aura seemed to change even though Ulquiorra hadn't made a move. As much as he would hate to admit it and scoffed inwardly at the thought of someone accusing him of withholding such emotion, Grimmjow became nervous.

_Am I going insane? What the fuck is wrong with me? _The blue-haired male was slightly impatient with his uncontrollable emotions; Ulquiorra taking his sweet time didn't help. He needed to resolve this situation _now_.

"Ulquiorra."

The raven haired male pretended to be oblivious to the interruption. Grimmjow was little more than a distraction at this moment in time.

A few seconds later, Grimmjow yelled, "_Look at me!_" and roughly grabbed the raven's shoulders, turning him to face his direction. In astonishment, Ulquiorra stepped backwards and leaned against the set of drawers, his closing with a harsh _snap_. His eyes suddenly wide, yet unreadable, he was aware of every slight move that Grimmjow made. The hands that tightly gripped his shoulders loosened their hold and slowly moved lower down to his upper arms, as if to caress his freshly cleansed skin.

Their eyes met dutifully. Ulquiorra found it almost painful to stare into the ice blue gaze that scrutinized him. They held a ferocity that even he could not match; a glint in them that wasn't easily obtained. If he weren't given his outstanding self-control, he would have cowered weakly under their close observation.

On the other hand, Grimmjow felt a hint of confidence rising in him. He could, to his own amazement, see past the barrier of indifference. What he saw was thoughtful and inquisitive processes; gears visibly turning to try and discern the right path to take…

Too late for Ulquiorra; the path had thus been taken.

A smile so small no one would even notice it cracked the glass that was Grimmjow's demeanor. He moved his body closer to Ulquiorra's, eagerly pulling them flush against each other. Fortunately, he was tall enough to force Ulquiorra to look up at him whether he so wished or not. Grimmjow moved a hand behind Ulquiorra and gave his damp hair a gentle tug, arching the raven's neck. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Grimmjow placed his lips gently atop pale, still ones.

For a moment, they lingered there with no movement between either of them, the grip on black hair beginning to loosen slowly. The hand that rested on Ulquiorra's upper arm moved to caress the small of his back; a tender, appeasing spot. Grimmjow maneuvered his lips around, almost surprised to find Ulquiorra copying his actions.

As the seconds rapidly passed, their motions become more defined, gaining a purpose about them. The hand that gripped in Ulquiorra's hair decided to tousle it; each touch acquired a familiarity like with that of one's own body. Grimmjow stifled a gasp within him when the aforementioned grappled his neck, attempting to deepen their kiss by changing the angle.

They separated for a few seconds to inhale deeply; Grimmjow was pleased to be greeted with Ulquiorra's fresh scent. Ulquiorra quite approved of the blue-haired man's aroma, though he found he couldn't place it with a description, thus intriguing him. Eagerly, they locked lips again, exchanging soft moans of pleasure.

Through half-lidded eyes, they watched each others' movements. Ulquiorra parted his lips slightly, suppressing a shiver as Grimmjow slid a warm tongue into his mouth. He awakened his own tongue and ran it along the length of Grimmjow's, satisfied by the light gasp he received.

The taste of Ulquiorra's mouth enticed Grimmjow. There was a faint flavor of coffee and vanilla; Ulquiorra's most beloved beverage. Behind that thin mask, there was fresh spearmint mixed with a number of other things; all of which giving Grimmjow a tantalizing thrill he had never had before in his life's experience with kissing women _and _men. In short, Ulquiorra was driving him insane with no intention of doing so. He wanted, _needed _more of this man.

Lips still in close contact, Grimmjow acquired a firm hold on Ulquiorra and stepped backwards. He continued moving until he felt the desk chair brush lightly against his calves, sitting down in it and beckoning Ulquiorra sit in his lap.

The chair groaned in complaint from receiving both of their weights. It was wide enough for Ulquiorra to place his knees on either side of Grimmjow, straddling him efficiently. Absently and in the back of the confines of his intricate mind, Ulquiorra wondered how the towel managed to remain snug around his waist this whole time. He knew it would be gone soon nevertheless.

Ardently, they tasted each other and explored the depths of their cavernous mouths. Flavors mingled intimately to spawn a new combination that forced out the zealot in the generally self-restrained men. Grimmjow stifled a gasp as he felt deft, assertive hands fiddling with the buttons of his white dress shirt. With the release of each button Grimmjow's heart rate sped by a few beats per minute; he was finally going to be able to put his thoughts fantasies to action.

In a painstakingly idle manner, the rest of the buttons were flicked apart, revealing a tan, muscular torso. Ulquiorra ran his fingers lightly over every centimeter of skin, taking great care to tease the hardened nipples often enough to make Grimmjow twitch ever so slightly and moan softly into their mouths.

_Two can play at this little game_, Grimmjow thought mischievously, pressing his tongue further into Ulquiorra's mouth. The unoccupied hand stroked the male's robust chest, finding a pert nipple and giving it a rough, belligerent tweak. The astonished gasp that erupted from Ulquiorra was the most alluring sound he had ever heard in his _life_.

A few sharp intakes of breath could be heard as they taunted each other zestfully, touching and pressing down on different areas of their backs and chests in hopes of finding more sensitive places. As a result of their exploration, they found that Grimmjow was rather fond of having his navel caressed, whereas Ulquiorra shivered and writhed when his neck was rubbed.

The sounds this man could make… Grimmjow needed more of them. At the moment, he couldn't think of anything that came close to being more arousing. As Ulquiorra began to move his hips to increase the heated friction between them, Grimmjow struggled inwardly to keep his control.

Hastily, Grimmjow discarded his shirt behind him. Just as he was about to devour Ulquiorra again, the raven-haired man pulled away to their reluctance. He gave one sudden thrust of the hip before standing from the chair, only to drop to his knees. Wandering hands made their way to Grimmjow's leather belt and began unbuckling it with a fair dose of leisure. As the belt was out of the way, Ulquiorra swiftly unzipped the jeans, looking up at Grimmjow once more only to be appealed by a most desirous expression.

The blue-haired male groaned as Ulquiorra lightly stroked him through thin black boxers. He was becoming painfully hard, and the devilish teasing in addition to being restricted by his clothing was about to wrench away his sanity. The heat from those pale hands jolted him in ways thus indescribable; he felt like it was his first time to ever be touched by hands other than his own.

"Oh _fuck_…" Grimmjow cursed; Ulquiorra had moved the article of clothing somewhat out of the way, wrapping his hand tightly around the length. Sparkling green eyes peered into lustful blue ones as the hand worked dutifully. It quickly became accustomed to the size; Grimmjow was very well endowed in length and thickness.

A shaky gasp escaped Grimmjow as Ulquiorra brought his mouth closer to his length. The fiery breath on his organ made Ulquiorra's hands feel like ice cubes in comparison. He cursed loudly as a tongue lashed out and tasted the tip of him. A tanned hand flew up to tangle itself in raven hair instinctively, indirectly trying to coax the man to keep his mouth busy.

Curses and splendid moans tore from him as Ulquiorra began to work to his full potential; fighting a war with his gag reflexes and taking Grimmjow nearly whole. The hand that pulled on his hair involuntarily gave a rapid yank and Grimmjow's hips thrust upward in an aroused frenzy.

His reactions unfortunately proved to the keen Ulquiorra that Grimmjow hadn't gotten any in quite awhile… Nevertheless, Ulquiorra was fond of having such positive rapport with the man; a good boost for the ego it was.

Ulquiorra noted as he twirled his tongue around the tip once again that the taste of Grimmjow's pre-cum drove him forward in his enjoyably tedious act of pleasuring. It, like the saliva, had no description for its flavor; a unique one all its own.

Smirking, he relished the fact that he had Grimmjow breathing in brusque, desperate pants. The hand that tugged on his hair was relentless, but what little pain he felt was more than arousing. The other hand gripped the arm of the chair so tightly its knuckles had turned white.

"Shit, s-stop!" Grimmjow exclaimed, sharply pulling at black hair. Eyes wide with bewilderment, he breathed deeply in a frantic attempt to regain control. "God damn it! How the fuck are you so good, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra chuckled, swabbing at his lips with the back of his right hand. "I was an experimental high school student, Grimmjow. Please do well to refrain from assuming me to be the most proper being in all existence when I most certainly am not," Ulquiorra frowned up at his blue-haired observer.

Shaking his head in defeat, Grimmjow hoisted Ulquiorra back up into his lap, their lips clashing urgently yet again. Seconds later, tongues danced a rigorous rhythm in unison, Grimmjow absorbing the new taste of himself in the process. The blue-haired male taunted Ulquiorra deviously; he would pull back just as their tongues came into close contact.

Suddenly, Grimmjow gripped Ulquiorra at the thighs and stood, forcing the latter to wrap his legs and arms around him for support. Shortly and with not a moment's worth of hesitation, Grimmjow set Ulquiorra down on his bed. "Get rid of that damned towel," he demanded with a near growl.

Dutifully obeying, Ulquiorra unfastened it at his waist, shedding it below him. His own shaft throbbed painfully from neglect, pre-cum drizzling down it.

"Damn, you're so fucking perfect…" Grimmjow whispered raucously as he hurriedly discarded his jeans and boxers. His eyes feasted on Ulquiorra as a whole, memorizing every little detail about the man he had longed for all this time. Oh how he wanted to ravage this sexy trophy before him… that said, he still didn't want to harm Ulquiorra too terribly, so he had to be prepared first.

Reluctantly, Grimmjow retreated to the nightstand and fished a container of mint lubricant from the confines of his drawer. He loved the zestful thrill that the minty sting gave him upon contact.

Turning back to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow was most surprised to find him lying on his stomach, his pale ass propped up somewhat. It was as if he knew from the start that he would be the bottom of their coupling, and he lay ready to be prepared. Grimmjow definitely didn't mind the privileged view.

With much haste, Grimmjow popped the cap on the container and coated his fingers with the tangy liquid. Ulquiorra hissed, gripping the covers of his bed as the other pressed at his opening, the lubricant providing a unique piercing sensation. As the protruding digit slid easily inside of him, he arched his back for a better angle. It had been awhile, but Ulquiorra craved the feeling of something moving fluidly inside of him.

A second finger was added and Ulquiorra suppressed a desperate whine. He wanted it all at this instant. Nevertheless, as his prostate was grazed he couldn't contain the profanities he had been holding back all along. Grimmjow smirked, mercilessly stretching and abusing the little bundle of nerves.

Along with the third finger came harsh breathing from Ulquiorra as he leaned into the touch, writhing helplessly every time his prostate was rammed into. "I-I want you…n-now!" Ulquiorra managed as three fingers moved swiftly in and out of him.

"You think you can handle me? You think you can handle me fucking you so damned hard you can't catch your breath until I stop?" Grimmjow whispered with intense lust dripping from each sound he uttered. Ulquiorra nodded, for he truly couldn't catch his breath at this rate. "That's good… because I want to make you lose your silent, tough side and _scream your lungs out_."

The words mesmerized Ulquiorra; he knew Grimmjow was speaking nothing less than powerful truth. That truth became reality as the fingers left him and he felt the tip of Grimmjow's shaft beginning to press into him. The blue-haired male groaned at the ideal combination of tight heat and icy zest of mint enveloping him.

Ulquiorra groaned in vexation. Even though he had been stretched out sufficiently, Grimmjow was a very tight fit. Strong hands gripped his hips with near bruising force as Grimmjow entered fully, the fiery warmth reducing him to emitting slurs of curses without a second thought. Moving out again brought them both to moaning desperately, miraculously in sync with each other.

A low growl escaped Ulquiorra as Grimmjow quickened his movements. As much as he tried to hold back his screams, he couldn't handle it. The pace increased even more, Grimmjow slamming into his prostate with each deep thrust.

"God damn," Grimmjow cursed, breathing harshly again. He felt thoroughly satisfied with the fact that he could turn this stoic male into a moaning, writhing mess; all the while feeling the most sensational pleasure he had ever experienced in his life.

Despite the fact that Grimmjow could plunge fairly deep into Ulquiorra, it seemed to him that having the raven-haired male on top of him would benefit them both more… In addition, he desired to see the relief and gratitude on that pale face as they simultaneously met their prolonged releases.

Suddenly pulling out, Grimmjow moved to sit at the head of the bed, his back resting against the wall behind him. Shakily, Ulquiorra followed, eagerly climbing onto the lap that awaited him. Their lips met for a few sloppy kisses, warm saliva drizzling down their chins as their hot breaths mingled intimately.

Ulquiorra moaned into Grimmjow's mouth as a hand gripped his swollen shaft. Involuntarily, he thrust his hips into the motion desperately. "Fuck… Make me come, Grimmjow, please…"

"Yeah, I know you want my hot, sticky cum inside of you, dripping down your thighs…" Grimmjow whispered as he swiftly entered Ulquiorra from their new position.

"Oh _fuck_..." Ulquiorra swore, slapping his hands to the wall on either side of Grimmjow's head as the pace increased dramatically. The new angle couldn't have been more perfect for each of their pleasures; Grimmjow began to move so rapidly that the bed quivered underneath them. Even he was surprised at how agile he could be in this situation.

Spectacular moans split the silence like scissors to paper. Neither gave an effort to hold back at all.

Ulquiorra's prostate had been thoroughly abused by this time. He could feel his eminent release coiling in the pit of his stomach. The infinitesimal amount of coherent thought he had left kicked in, and he decided to make Grimmjow's release worthwhile. With his best effort, Ulquiorra twisted his hips frantically, eliciting loud, surprised vulgarities from his target.

The idea worked. "F-Fuck, Ulquiorra!" Raspy breaths tore from Grimmjow as pale hips twirled expertly around him. His release sprung up on him, white-hot liquid pouring from him into Ulquiorra. Working through his orgasm, Grimmjow gave a few particularly rough thrusts into Ulquiorra and reveled in the screams he received, fluids spilling freely onto their chests.

Their movements ceased and Grimmjow pulled out of an exhausted Ulquiorra. They adjusted their position so that Ulquiorra could lie atop Grimmjow as they calmed down from such strenuous activity.

After they caught their breaths a little, Grimmjow planted soft kisses on Ulquiorra's neck. Never before had he possessed such a desire, the need to be so passionate with another being. Ulquiorra turned his head, and their lips met lovingly. Below, Ulquiorra grasped Grimmjow's hand, the affection from that simple gesture melting their hearts in an instant.

For a few minutes they lay together in silence, simply absorbing each others' soothing presence.

Out of the blue, Ulquiorra chuckled, which transcended into a fit of hysterical laughter in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell got into you all of a sudden?" Grimmjow demanded, a bedraggled expression enveloping him.

The raven-haired male caught his breath and stalled his warm-hearted chortling. "I suppose I'll need to leave my clothing behind more often."

* * *

**A/N: DAMN I'm DONE! YUS! xD Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic!**

**Feed the author ;)**

_Love Mrtysh_


End file.
